Infidélité
by Seth Sieben
Summary: Une gare. Un Nicola qui fait ses au revoir à un Oli plus gêné que jamais. Un train semblant mener à Poudlard, et surtout un inconnu bien décidé à ce que le voyage ne se passe pas dans le calme.  Indochine n'existe pas.


Rating: M, pour la scène sexuelle explicite.  
><span>Disclaimer:<span> Les personnes décrites dans ce texte ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne les connais même pas, et ne me fais pas d'argent sur eux.

* * *

><p><strong>Infidélité.<strong>

**« - Nicola, attends ! »**

Le jeune homme, obéissant à la voix, s'arrêta net au milieu des autres voyageurs, et se retourna vers la provenance de la voix.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu v… »**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que l'autre l'embrassa, sous les regards parfois choqués et parfois attendris des passants.

Lorsque leurs bouches se quittèrent, le cadet bredouilla un **« Bon voyage »**, alors que son teint virait rouge pivoine. Etant très pudique, détestant attirer l'attention, et – au contraire de son petit ami –, ayant un peu peur du regard des autres, cela les avaient poussé à se cacher depuis trois mois maintenant.

**« - Merci, Oli. »**

Répondit finalement l'aîné, serrant contre lui ledit Oli.

Ils se dirent de derniers au revoir, puis Nicola rejoignit son train. Une fois à l'intérieur, il fut d'ailleurs surpris par l'aspect inhabituel du train. En effet, au lieu que tous les sièges soient disposés les uns à côté des autres, il s'agissait de sortes de compartiments, composés de deux banquettes chacun.

_***C'est pas vrai, on est dans Harry Potter là ? Je vais à Poudlard ou à Nice en fait ?***_

Furent les premières pensées du méchut en découvrant l'intérieur des wagons. Puis, n'y prêtant plus attention, il se mit à la recherche d'un compartiment le plus vide possible. Et le plus vide n'était occupé que par une personne. Un jeune homme qui paraissait légèrement plus jeune que Nicola occupait entièrement l'une des deux banquettes, puisqu'il était allongé dessus, semblant dormir. Profitant du fait qu'il n'aurait, au moins, pas à supporter un compartiment remplit, le jeune homme sauta sur l'occasion, et entra dans celui presque vide. Il hissa sa valise à l'endroit prévu pour, puis se laissa mollement tomber sur la banquette, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Se souvenant de la présence d'une autre personne, le jeune homme le détailla. Bien qu'il soit couché, il paraissait assez grand. Tout du moins, plus que lui. Ses cheveux bruns coupés courts permettaient de détailler parfaitement son visage. Celui-ci était de forme ovale, et assez fin. Contrairement à Nicola, l'endormit avait entièrement perdu ses joues de bébé. Pas que Nicola les aient énormément, mais assez pour qu'elles soient visibles et le fasse légèrement complexer.

Les lèvres de l'inconnu étaient fines, mais légèrement pulpeuse. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient cachés par des lunettes de soleil. De toute façon, il dormait, donc il n'aurait pas put les voir, lunettes ou pas.

Puis, sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, son regard descendit de ses lunettes à son nez, puis à sa bouche, s'arrêtant finalement sur son torse, l'observant descendre pour finalement se soulever au rythme de sa respiration.

Ses yeux remontèrent finalement, pour se poser sur sa bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Il resta comme ça quelques secondes, puis, se rendant compte qu'il fixait l'autre, détourna violemment la tête, pour porter son attention sur le paysage, rougissant sûrement un peu.

Plusieurs minutes se passèrent, puis le supposé endormit s'étira, bâilla, puis se leva pour sortir du compartiment, sans prêter le moindre signe d'attention à Nicola.

Quelques minutes après, l'autre voyageur revint, et – toujours sans prêter la moindre attention à Nicola –, se recoucha.

Ce ne fut qu'à peu près une heure plus tard – heure durant laquelle Nicola se surpris plusieurs fois à détailler et re-détailler l'autre – que celui-ci se réveilla de nouveau. De nouveau, il sortit du compartiment sans prêter la moindre attention à Nicola. Mais, lorsqu'il revint, il ne s'assit pas en face, mais à côté de Nicola. Bien trop collé à lui aux yeux du plus petit.

**« - T'es plutôt mignon, en fait. »**

Tout en disant ça, l'inconnu avait glissé une main sur la cuisse du jeune homme, semblant avoir décidé un massage improvisé.

**« - Euh… Je… j'ai… J'ai déjà un… Un copain… »**

A l'entente de ces mots, l'inconnu ôta soudainement sa main, alors que ses yeux semblaient se voiler. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, mais se ressaisit bien vite, approchant ses lèvres de son oreille.

**« - Il n'est pas obligé de savoir… »**

Poursuivant sa précédente lancée, l'inconnu lécha l'oreille du jeune homme, pour ensuite lui suçoter le lobe, le faisant frissonner. Il passa ensuite l'une de ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Nicola, la remontant lentement, pour finalement attraper l'un de ses tétons, déjà durs.

Et, alors que Nicola tentait encore de le faire s'arrêter par des **« Non »** peu convaincus, celui-ci abandonna son oreille, pour tracer un chemin jusqu'à sa bouche, qu'il embrassa. Il ouvrit ensuite la sienne, dessinant les lèvres de Nicola avec sa langue, demandant par la même occasion l'accès à sa bouche, alors que sa main partait s'occuper de son second téton. Rapidement, il obtenu l'accès à sa bouche, faisant ainsi se rencontrer leurs langues. Et c'est ainsi qu'une sorte de duel débuta entre elles. Ca serait à celui qui tiendrait le plus longtemps, aurait le plus de territoire. Et ce fut l'inconnu qui gagna ce duel silencieux.

Quittant ensuite les lèvres de son amant, il s'affaira à lui enlever son tee-shirt, révélant ainsi son torse imberbe. Puis, partant de sa mâchoire, le jeune inconnu traça de ses lèvres le chemin le plus long et le plus lent qu'il put, encouragé par les petits gémissements de Nicola, jusqu'à arriver à l'un de ses tétons, qu'il se mit à suçoter et mordiller, les rendant le plus dur possible. Retraçant à nouveau le chemin le plus long possible, il fit de même avec son second, le sang affluant de plus en plus dans son mini-Nicola.

Lui laissant quelques instants de répit, l'inconnu ramena les jambes de Nicola sur la banquette, de sorte à ce qu'il soit adossé contre le mur.

S'attaquant enfin à son pantalon, il le lui déboutonna, baissa la fermeture éclaire, puis le lui baissa au maximum, puisqu'il fut finalement bloqué par ses creepers, qu'il n'avait pas enlevé.

Mais l'inconnu n'y fit pas attention, puisqu'il commença à embrasser la virilité de Nicola à travers le tissu, le faisant gémir de frustration. Après plusieurs minutes de supplice aux yeux de Nicola, l'inconnu se décida enfin à retirer le tissu, révélant ainsi sa virilité fièrement dressée. Mais il ne se décida pas encore à soulager son amant, puisqu'il préféra commencer par le léchouille et l'embrasser, pour se diriger vers ses cuisses, sous le regard, et, surtout, les gémissements plaintifs de Nicola. Finalement, après un dernier accord visuel de ce dernier, l'inconnu emboucha son sexe, faisant se courber Nicola de plaisir une première fois, puis bouger ses hanches au rythmes des vas-et-viens de son partenaire, gémissant au contact de sa langue sur son membre dur, et de ses vas-et-viens de plus en plus rapides.

Puis, frustrant une nouvelle fois Nicola, l'inconnu lâche sa virilité, se prenant d'un soudain intérêt pour enlever les creepers de son amant, en profitant ainsi pour retirer totalement se bas, sous les gémissements frustrés du détenteur de ceux-ci, après quoi il remonta à son niveau, et se retrouva, sans trop comprendre comment, couché à son tour, Nicola assis à califourchon sur lui.

Celui-ci se pencha sur l'inconnu pour l'embrasser, en même temps qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise, pour finalement l'envoyer à l'autre bout du compartiment.

Puis, il eut à peine le temps d'enlever son pantalon à l'inconnu, que celui-ci s'était de nouveau placé au-dessus de son amant. Alors qu'il partit de nouveau à la conquête de son oreille, il fit humidifier à Nicola un, puis deux de ses doigts, avant de les approcher de ses fesses. Après avoir eut son accord, il inséra lentement, délicatement un premier doigt dans Nicola, alors que celui-ci chercha à dissimuler un cri de douleur.

Lorsqu'il sentit que le corps du jeune homme fut décrispé, et habitué à sa présence en lui, il inséra tout aussi lentement son second doigt, après quoi il les bougea lentement en lui, faisant gémir Nicola.

**« - Si… S'il te… S'il te plait… Maintenant… »**

Obéissant à son amant, l'inconnu retira ses doigts de lui, puis le retourna, de sorte à ce qu'il soit sur le ventre. Il attendit une dernière fois l'accord de Nicola, puis le pénétra, lentement, entendant sa douleur, puis, comme il s'habituait à la présence d'un corps étranger en lui, Nicola lui demanda, entre ses gémissements, d'accélérer, d'aller plus vite, tandis que l'inconnu prit en même temps de nouveau la virilité de Nicola entre ses mains, commençant d'autres vas-et-viens, sous leurs gémissements.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de se prévenir qu'ils allaient venir, et l'inconnu de se retirer de Nicola, qu'ils atteignirent leur septième ciel dans le même gémissement, les mains de l'inconnu désormais recouvertes de la semence du jeune homme.

Epuisés, ils se laissèrent tomber sur la banquette, l'un sur l'autre, pour ne pas tomber.

Ce fut l'inconnu qui se réveilla le premier. Le train roulait toujours, signe qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés à Nice.

Faisant tout pour ne pas réveiller celui qui dormait, l'inconnu réussit malgré tout à se lever. Il se rhabilla, prit son sac qui lui servait d'unique bagage, puis partit ouvrir la porte.

Il s'arrêta pourtant devant.

**« - Moi, c'est Boris. Enchanté… Nicola. »**

* * *

><p>J'ai donc écrit ce texte en mars 2010, et je dois bien avouer que n'ayant pas de bêta lecteur et ne pouvant pas vraiment me relire (surtout sur ce genre de textes), j'espère que vous m'excuserez si certaines phrases sont bourrées de fautes et  ou ne veulent rien dire.

J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce lemon que je trouve, pour tout dire, médiocre, mais mon plus ancien remontait à il y a environ deux ans à ce moment-là (maintenant il remonte à mars 2010 tu m'diras...).

Reviews appréciées ;).


End file.
